Wands
WANDS.png 20071031194951 Wands.jpg 2429613435 880fb27946.jpg 62070O.jpg 430 Silve Wizar 66431.jpg Surina-Wands.jpg Coat of arms for the magic school Beauxbatons, as described in the Harry Potter books , Two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars .png wands come in different styles but it has always been clear since their use in 1 bc that they are a showy tool of magic. the wand bearer must channel engergy to the handle which in turn flies down the shaft and comes out the tip. the ways in someone would channel energy is by invoking magic through the use of latin to accomplish the deed though latin can also be said inside the head and then amited through the wand giving your opponent very little time to wonder what spell was used it helps when dueling another. wands have always been a subject of concern. your wand should be the length from the crook of your outstreched elbow to your to the longest finger though the aide has a wand 12 1/2 inches when his actual wand sizing is 15 inches the aides wand is ebony and holly perfect for spoken spells. wands are tricky little buggers, they may need a little breaking in before you can really duel another person. a wand will backfire if not properly broken in though a wand can sense the opponents intentions and will act accordingly if the wand hasn't been broken in. wands need to be polished the aide polishes his with lavender oil it gives a nice scent as well as polishes the wand to high quality shine. wands can amit energy in the form of an orb or elctricity arch however most spels are felt without being seen amit from the tip. Dark magic is the only exception you can always see dark magic in it purest energy form if not pure than only harm not major but enough will befall the target. wands do have feelings remember they are like very miniture people living inside they do the work of channeling your energy but if neglected the wand might turn the handle into the tip so to speak therefore regular oiling needs to be come a tradition for the wand bearer but not 3 times a day just once a day because the wand musn't be to slick or it will slip out of your hands then its called a projectile but still dangerous to be without a wand. if wand is stolen contact the aide imediately his earthly office number is only to be revealed when you need help with catching the criminal who stole it. the breaking of a wand by an official creates a turquoise circle around your hand that when a licensed wandmaker see's it will not sell you any wand. the breaking of a wand by your own personal neglegence creates a white line that when shown to a wandmaker licensed of course will give you a new wand the same as your otherone because the wand must be the same feel in your hands as your old one did. the handles of a wand will have a point/tip to it thats what wand lorest call the energy sucker because thats what sucks the energy out of your hand and up to the shaft (the handle can always tell your true intentions).